Live A Little
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: It seemed almost unrealistic; Jet losing a race. But he had and she had to abide by the bet she and the Dragonslayer made. Of course they made a point not to tell Jet or Dory. All hell would have broken loose in an instant if they knew she was taking a bath with Gajeel if he won. 2. Bath Time
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: A random one-shot. It's nowhere near as good as my others, but meh. Well have the first of my GaLe one-shot series.

* * *

Catching Snowflakes

* * *

Snowflakes fluttered from the heavens, creating a perfectly picturesque image of the world around her. Levy heaved a contented sigh and gazed at the sky with a goofy smile. Winter wasn't her favorite season, but in moments like this, she could really enjoy it. It was so peaceful and serene, if only every day was like thi-

"IT'S TOO DAMN COLD!"

She huffed and whirled to the owner of the offending voice, "Must you be so loud?"

The man growled, "It's too cold. The hell are we even doing out here, Shrimp?"

"Enjoying the snow," She replied. "I told you, Gajeel, you didn't have to come, but you insisted."

He scoffed, "if I had known we were gonna stand doin' nothin' I wouldn've."

"If you don't like it, go back to the guild." She stated simply.

The bluenette pulled her coat closer and turned her gaze back to the sky. Almost involuntarily, she stuck her tongue out, attempting to catch the crystals as they fell.

She missed every single one of them.

Gajeel furrowed his brows. The sight of her sticking her tongue out like that was slightly provocative in his mind, but he pushed the thoughts aside. "The hell are you doing?"

She glanced at him, confusion twisting her features, "Trying to catch snowflakes."

"Ya look like some kinda dog with yer tongue hangin' out like that."

Levy's brows knit in annoyance, "if you're going to stand there and make fun of me, you can leave."

Her words came out much more sharply than she intended, but her patience was wearing thin. _It must be getting close to that time of month, _she thought glumly.

"Tch," was all he responded with.

The Dragonslayer scowled as she turned her head to the sky once more, trying desperately to catch one. Of course, as he stated earlier, she looked ridiculous.

She looked like a child wrapped in her coat and scarf. Her blue waves were tucked inside the material and a white knit cap sat snuggly on her head. Her long, slim fitting pants were tucked into a pair of knee high boots.

It wasn't often that Levy wore long pants, but against his better judgment, he would readily agree that she should. The way the material clung to her showed just how slim her legs were and even better, how nice of a butt she had….

Gajeel shook his head, trying to shove the thoughts from his mind. He was _not_ going to think about the Shrimp like that. But as the days after their return passed, he found it becoming increasingly difficult.

Her every movement seemed to catch his eye and her scent was becoming almost unbearable. He was starting to become slightly possessive over her, that much had been proven when the guild had joined in Lucy's dancing lessons. Just the thought of him claiming here where Jet and Droy didn't had sent a surge of pride through his body.

He'd been getting urges lately, urges to shove her into the nearest wall and kiss her senseless, but he could blame that on instinct and call it a day. What he couldn't blame on his innate actions or feelings, was annoying glow he'd get in the pit of this stomach when she looked in his direction and the skip-beat of his heart whenever she smiled at him.

And every time it happened there would be that Lily-ish voice in the back of his head to throw in _some_ comment and as true as they were, he'd shove them to the side because he, Gajeel Redfox, was not in love.

He heaved a sigh. His head was beginning to hurt. Lily had told him to sit down and think things out once, and what a head ache it was. His mind was an absolute tumult of thoughts and sorting them out would likely take more time than he'd ever be granted.

Gajeel let his gaze fall on the small fairy in front of him. She had moved closer to where he stood, head still tilted in an insurmountable attempt to catch a snowflake.

It was ridiculous.

"OI, Shrimp, how long do ya plan on doing that for?"

She turned to face him, and he soon regretted it.

Her cheeks were flushed, painted pink with the cold and her eyes shone curiously as she regarded him. In that moment, he couldn't help but let the thought slip through his mind; she looked absolutely beautiful against the snow covered hills that dotted the region outside MagnoliaTown.

And while his mind was occupied, instinct took the chance to make a move.

He reached her in three easy strides, catching her chin between his thumb and his forefinger. She gave a start at the sudden proximity, but the yelp was lost as he pressed his lips against hers.

She froze against him, her muscles seizing from shock, but the feel of his lips, warm and soft against hers, coaxed her out of it. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his neck as his free arm found its way to her waist.

Neither one of them knew what they were doing, she didn't care. All she felt was him, all she could taste was him, and all she could think was _Oh god, I want to do this all the time._

A bit reluctantly, Gajeel pulled away.

Her heart was hammering inside her chest and she was sure her face was as red as Erza's hair, but still she found herself looking into his eyes, a look of inquiry swimming within her hazel orbs.

"Gajeel…?"

He grunted in reply, his eyes never leaving hers.

They stood in silence for what seemed like ours before he finally stepped back and scratched the back of his head. "I'm freezing my ass of, can we go back now?"

"Yeah," she replied softly, taking his hand.

He tensed at the gesture, but he didn't make a move to pull away. With that she assumed it was alright and started the trek back to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I have a whole folder of GaLe pictures and I'm probably going to end up making one shots out of most of them. The picture this one is based off of nearly killed me. Mostly 'cause Gajeel looks sexy as fuck.

I'm sure you guys can find the picture on google. I'd upload it to tumblr, but I don't like to put up pictures without a source.

I'd tried to keep this T rated as I don't want to have to change the rating because of this one little shot.

Anyway, without further adu, Chapter 2 of Live a Little: Bath Time.

* * *

Bath Time

* * *

"Gajeel…I'm not sure about this," Levy muttered as the Dragonslayer slipped out of his shirt.

"You'll feel better once ya get in." He replied with a shrug. "I'll close my eyes if it makes ya a bit more comfortable."

Levy huffed. She knew he was being sarcastic, but now that he mentioned it, it would make her feel _a bit_ better, but only for a moment. She'd end up on a completely new level of uncomfortable the second she climbed into the bath with him. But she had agreed to this and if there was one thing Levy held true to, it was her promises.

"Actually, do you think you could?" She inquired, tossing her headband to the side.

She heard him snort. "Fine, I'll be in the tub when ya finally decide to join me."

He stepped into her bathroom and closed the door.

She heaved a sigh. How did she lose that bet? She though there was _no_ way she could have lost; for the first time in a while, she cursed Jet and his idiocy. Had he not have gotten distracted, Gajeel never would have won that race and she wouldn't be in this predicament.

It seemed almost unrealistic; Jet losing a race. But he had and she had to abide by the bet she and the Dragonslayer made. Of course they made a point _not_ to tell Jet or Dory. All hell would have broke loose in an instant if they knew she was _taking a bath_ with Gajeel if he won.

She peeled off the rest of her clothes and folded threw them in the hamper. She would rather have done this in his house since he had a larger tub, but with the possibility of Lily popping in, they weren't going to take their chances; Levy specifically stated that _no one_ was to find out about this. It was a stipulation Gajeel readily agreed to.

Erza would tear him a new one if she found out about.

Steeling herself, she padded to the bathroom, doing her best to cover her body. She pushed the door open slowly. Gajeel was already in, knees propped up as the tub was too small for him, and his back against the wall. He seemed relaxed, if the lack of usual tension in his muscles said anything on the matter.

Levy breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his closed eyes.

With a deep breath she mad her way to the bath and slipped in. At first, she was even more uncomfortable than she thought she'd be; there was so little room she ended up having to settle against him, her back against the muscles of his chest.

But the warm water seemed to sap the tension form her. Eventually she found herself relaxing, drawing her knees to her chest and allowing her face to fall halfway below the water.

Gajeel snorted in amusement and moved his arms so that they rested on the edges of the tub, one hand dipping in the water while the other tapped her knee cap. He gazed down at her with an amused quirk of his lips, his brows knit in a devious expression and his face flushed. "I told ya you'd like it once you were in."

The bluenette gave a contented hum and reached out to touch his forearm with one her small hands. Lifting her head a bit, she replied, "It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

The Dragonslayer laughed, "just don't fall asleep on me yet."

A few moments passed. Gajeel began to wonder just how much he could get away with. He reached down and put his hands on her hips, effectively startling her as he lifted her until upper body was almost completely out of the water. She was about to let out an indignant shout, but it caught in her throat as he pressed his lips against her neck.

Her eyes widened and a blush as deep as Erza's hair suffused her cheeks. Her breathing had become erratic and her heart followed in suit, thudding loudly against her ribcage as his unnaturally sharp canines nipped at the sensitive skin on her neck. She wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it.

"Your fanboys would have a fit if they saw this," he laughed, sounding almost proud.

She'd noticed it after their return from Trenoujima. He'd become more possessive over her, taking pride in the moments he managed to steal her away from the rest of her team. "They'd kill you, or attempt to," she replied with no true interest.

She loved Jet and Droy, they were her friends, but in this particular moment, she cared for nothing but the man behind her. And she suddenly wished this wasn't happening. It was hard enough hiding her feelings as it was, and she _knew_ that after this was over, she'd never be able to look at him without blushing in embarrassment.

But those thoughts vanished as he nipped at one of her ears, sending a shiver down her spine. They'd been intimate before but those times had been nothing more than a small peck on the lips when no one was looking, or holding hands under the table when they could get away with it; this was on a completely different thing entirely.

"How long do ya plan on keepin' this a secret?" he finally asked, pulling away from her.

The bluenette sighed. Sooner or later she'd have to tell the guild about their 'relationship', and she knew it was going to cause a ruckus. "I want to talk it out with Jet and Droy first," she stated, taking a breath through their nose. "They're likely to overreact the most."

"Ain't that the truth," Gajeel scoffed.

"I thought you would have told Lily by now."

Gajeel laughed, "that damned cat's just as much of a gossip monger as the barmaid. There'd be rumors goin' about before we got there the next day. He probably knows somethin' though. He's been nagging me about my 'feelings' lately."

A half an hour passed before Levy finally decided she was done. Her fingers had pruned and she was almost utterly exhausted. Without a word, she stood and stepped out of the tub. Glancing back, she found the Dragonslayer in the same position he was when she walked in, head back and eyes closed. A small smile played at her lips as she retrieved a towel from her closet and dried herself.

There was a splash and the sound of water draining as Gajeel climbed out as well, wrapping one of her fluffy towels around his waist. She did her best to advert her eyes, but she couldn't fight the blush that stained her cheeks. Keeping her back to him, she slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Shit, it's late." He cursed, pulling his shirt over his head.

Before she even knew what she was saying, the words were already rolling off her tongue, "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

He smirked at her, "Can't. Lily'd have a fit. Maybe one of these days ya can come over and I'll 'accidentally' lose track of time."

She raised a brow at the suggestion, but said nothing. Her face morphed into a look of horror. "Gajeel! You're dripping water on my books!"

"Don't leave the damn things lyin' all over the place!" He retorted but stepped into the bathroom, slapping the towel over his head.

She huffed and retrieved her precious books, putting her discarded towel to dry them.

"Sorry, Shrimp." He grumbled as he discarded his own. He stepped towards her and ruffled her hair, earning a goofy smile from the bookworm.

"It's aright, no harm done." She replied.

Gajeel was about to say something when a scent filled his sensitive nose. "You gonna be at the guild early?"

"I can be, but why?" She inquired.

"Lil and I are takin' a job. I gotta go, Scarlet's comin'."

A wave of panic washed over her. If Erza caught him in the female dormitory this late, there would be hell. "How are you going to get out without being caught?"

"Easy," he replied and pushed her window open.

He started to climb out the window, but stopped and stepped back in. With two easy strides, he was in front of her. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Before she could do a thing, he was already at the window. "Night, Shrimp."

"Night, Gajeel." She replied as he slipped through the opening.

* * *

BONUS:

Levy was completely engrossed in her knew book. Gajeel had just left for his job with Lily and the guild was relatively quiet.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her. "I know you had Gajeel in your room last night."

Her face lit up as she watched the scarlet haired mage make her way to the bar as if nothing happened.

So much for keeping it a secret.


End file.
